emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8153 (18th May 2018)
Plot Police swarm the village following Gerry's shock death. Doug blames himself and questions what Gerry was even doing at the B&B. A guilty Lachlan tries to assure Doug it's not his fault. DC Flanagan calls round to Dale View to inform Ross that the acid attack case is now closed. DC Flanagan states there isn't any more the police can do, unless Ross is withholding information they don't know about. Ross is infuriated by the suggestion that he's hiding something. Aaron and Robert return from their romantic night away still unaware of yesterday's events. Doug fears he might have made the crack worse by pulling the plaster off whilst Diane is eaten up by the thought that Gerry lay dying when she called round at the B&B and she did nothing. Laurel tries to absolve Doug of blame by reminding her father he put signs up and Gerry shouldn't have been there. DS Stonehouse knocks at Mulberry Cottage and asks Doug to come down to the station to be interviewed under caution. Aaron is annoyed Gerry hasn't turned up for work at the scrapyard and leaves him an angry voicemail. Chas is forced to break the news to Aaron and Robert that Gerry is dead. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan asks Belle what she wanted to talk about yesterday. Belle dismisses it as not important. The police appear and request Lachlan comes down to the station to answer a few questions. Ross has been out looking for Dawn as he's convinced she knows something about Simon's whereabouts. Pete comments maybe it's for the best that Ross didn't find her and admits he told Dawn to do one. At the police station, DS Sanders quizzes Lachlan about the last time he saw Gerry. Lachlan lies he didn't see Gerry after they went for a drink on Wednesday. DS Sanders questions if they were in contact via phone or text after that. When Lachlan says they weren't, DS Sanders confronts him with the phone records proving he sent Gerry a text asking him to come to the B&B only an hour before his suspected time of death. Lachlan admits to texting Gerry but claims he forgot about it. He backtracks on his previous story and tells DS Sanders the last time he saw Gerry they had a row about Gerry not pulling his weight with the business. He claims he text Gerry as they had some barrels to move but Gerry didn't reply so he assumed he wasn't coming and soon afterward, Doug told him to get out the B&B because it wasn't safe. Lachlan suggests Gerry was killed whilst moving the barrels and tells the detective she shouldn't be blaming anyone for Gerry's death, especially not Doug. Meanwhile, in another interview room, DS Stonehouse interviews Doug. DS Stonehouse states Doug's unprofessional work could've made the crack worse. Doug had suspected as much. The detective suggests if Doug had let professionals remove the plaster then maybe all of this could've been avoided and warns Doug he may be facing a manslaughter charge. Pete explains he told Dawn to go and never came back and also smashed her phone so she couldn't contact Ross again. Ross angrily questions if his brother realises what he's done. Aaron breaks the news of Gerry's death to Liv over the phone. Liv is devastated but Aaron insists she cannot let this set her back. At Wishing Well Cottage, Belle admits to Rebecca that she thinks she's pregnant. Rebecca encourages Belle to take a test as she might be worrying about nothing. In the pub, villagers raise a toast to Gerry. Lachlan listens in as Doug explains to Laurel and Diane that he's probably going to be charged with manslaughter. Doug blames himself for Gerry's death and suggests he deserves to spend his final years behind bars. Ross draws up alongside a Prostitute working the street and asks after Dawn. When Ross mentions Connor, the prostitute walks off. Lachlan knows Doug wouldn't survive inside. As he's about to admit the truth about Gerry's death to Belle, Belle drops the bombshell that she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *DC Flanagan - Tom Roberts *DS Stonehouse - Clive Moore *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Prostitute - Kathryn Hanke Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Dale View - Downstairs room *Holey Scrap - Scarpyard *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview rooms *HMYOI Skipdale - Corridor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,950,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes